


Longing

by smalllemonade



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalllemonade/pseuds/smalllemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I long for the day<br/>that will never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

 

 

**Longing**

  I long for the day

When it doesn’t matter

Whether you’re straight or gay.

When all religions are okay

When black and white are the same.

I long for the day

When we can stop playing this awful game

Of lies, of pretending, of make-believe

Of backstabbing and deceit.

So we can live without the fear

Of being ripped from everything we hold dear.

I long for the day

When trust is not a weakness

But something to use when you need it.

Wouldn’t it be neat

To not be left bleeding in the street,

For being “weak”?

I long for the day

When you can’t take the needle out of your arm

Can’t put the bottle down

Can’t give in to the temptation

To never see another day

Because it was never there in the first place.

I long for the day

When beauty is something inside

That you don’t have to hide.

I long for the day

When at the end of the day,

Everyone is okay.

And all those evil things

That we keep doing to other beings,

Are all left behind

No longer in our souls

No longer in our minds.

(I long for the day

That will never come)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this poem. This is my first attempt at poetry, so please tell me what you like/dislike about it, and what I should improve (I need a lot of improvement). All comments, suggestions, and criticism are welcome.


End file.
